


Do I Wanna Know?

by toorutubbies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutubbies/pseuds/toorutubbies
Summary: Enemies to lovers trope with Semi Eita, where he met you at a random bar while doing a gig after graduating high school.
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Do I Wanna Know?

“What?!” a sigh escaped your lips as you saw the familiar figure setting up on the stage before performing. First of all, you didn’t want to be here tonight but your roommate just had to drag you along to this bar where you encountered him.

Another deep sigh escaped your mouth when you were reminded of how badly this guy in front of you hurt you in the past. Semi was your arch-nemesis, everything that you hate him for! “Why is he here again?” you grunted softly, not wanting your roommate to overhear you. 

Making eye contact with him out of the blue was definitely not in your favor.

He raised his eyebrows as he looked in your direction. “What are they doing here?” he mumbled quietly.

Who would have thought he would have met you at some random bar after both of you graduated high school over a year ago?

The thing that he did to you and what you did to him was unforgivable. It's not like you had an utmost intention to hate him for the rest of your life but he made you hated him more than you should.

* * *

“What?” you shouted at him the moment the school’s principal said that he wasn’t at fault. You clearly saw he smoked cigs behind the school’s gym during lunch break. Being the school’s president that you are, you were sure that he was at fault.

“Are you deaf or what, uh I don’t know your name? clearly he said I wasn’t at fault and you had no proofs. It's your loss, miss president or whatever your name is” Semi smirked, rubbing his victory in your face.

You clenched your fists, “I swear to god I saw it with my own eyes, sir. He was smoking behind the school gym! How could I accuse someone when I definitely witnessed it with my own eyes?”

The school’s principal pinched the bridge of his nose. You couldn’t provide a proof so he had to come to a conclusion that this is just a mere misunderstanding. Plus, Semi Eita is one of Shiratorizawa's pride. “You have no evidence so I have to let it slide. Both of you are excused.”

With that, you shut the door behind you with a tied tongue. You were contemplating whether you should express your apology or pretend nothing ever happened. You clenched your teeth, trying to speak before him.  
But he simply cut you off.

“I think I owe an apology from you since you accused me. Oh wait, you didn’t accuse me. You were right, though. Ah, about that, how does it feel to lose while you were trying so hard to prove something without evidence? My advice, don’t go around with that nosy attitude of yours without any proofs next time” Semi said with such an attitude. He’s being a prude, oh does he know. But he thought that you were crossing the line of accusing him in front of the principal even though it was his fault. But did he want to come clean? Obviously no. He has a reputation to take care of.

“Wh-what?” you stuttered. You clicked your tongue in disbelief, “Nosy attitude? It is my responsibility to report any disciplinary actions committed by the students, including you! I don’t know why you put up such an act in front of the school’s principal and me. Or is it because you are a coward to admit your goddamn mistake?”

Semi sighed, “Don't you think it’s irritating talking to someone who seems to speak fluently but didn’t get what I was saying. Did that brain of yours shut down while processing my words, darling?”

 _D-darling_. What?

“Oh, fuck you and your ego! Men and their egos can go to the fucking hell. I fucking hate you and I meant it. I swear to God, the day I have proofs will be the day you receive your punishments severely! I don’t care if you’re the school’s pride or anything but if you committed a disciplinary action, you’re not getting away with it!” you let out your anger, trying not to combust your tears in front of this self-centered son of a bitch.

“And I will gladly wait for the day to come,” semi said, keeping both of his hands in his pockets. he then walked past you and stopped halfway through. He gave you a little pat on the head, “Good luck then. I’ll be waiting.”  
With that, he left.

You turned around and saw he vanished from your sight. The urge to scream and throw punches on his beautiful face was taking control over your mind.

The next day, you showed up at your class with a letter on your desk. The letter didn’t have the sender’s name on it. Sitting in your seat, you opened the letter and there were scribbles on it. “Good luck trying to win over me because you will not! - _the guy you picked a fight with yesterday_.”

There was another one, “Oh- don’t forget this. I’ll be paying attention closely to you. Well, cannot let my secret admirer out of sight, can I?”

You ripped the letter into small pieces with your bare hands and threw it in the nearest dustbin. _Fucking asshole_ , you cursed him in your mind.

* * *

Semi got on your nerves even more. He showed up to your class and left a post-it note on your desk. “Have you found the evidence yet, miss president? I am tired of waiting :(“ you read it by mocking his voice. With a grunt, you took the post-it note in your hand and brought it to his class.

“Can you stop sending these? what are you? Five?” you lashed out your anger, not minding the stares you were getting from his classmates.

Semi chuckled, “Isn’t it romantic, though? right, guys?”

He then clasped his hands, “Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I left a post-it note on her desk. It’s a cute gesture, isn’t it?” he raised his eyebrows at you, with that damned smirk.

_“Yeah, it’s cute!”_

_“Oh- are you guys dating?”_

_“What is our body president doing in our class?”_

You clenched your jaw, “Oh, is this how you want to play your stupid little game? Well then. Count me in, Semi Eita” you read his name tag on his school’s blazer.

“Game on” he shook your hand. His whole class went “woohoo” to celebrate the little dumb game you had with him.

You went through hell just to defeat him. What a waste of a good looking face with shitty behavior. You wondered why the girls in your class were praising you for being close to the respective setter. You almost puked listening to their non-stop compliments, praising him every single day. 

_Pretty privilege_ , you sneered.

Since you were the school’s body president, you were in charge of doing an inspection from dorm-to-dorm, including the male dorms. Fate wasn’t on your luck when God decided to make you inspected Semi Eita's dorm.

“Open, time for inspection” you knocked on the door repetitively. And when you saw who opened the door, your soul almost passed out from your body.

_The devil._

“Oh, please invite yourselves in,” Semi said sweetly to your colleagues. You gritted your teeth as you took off your sandals and entered his dorm room. His dorm was cleaned up, obviously. Or else he would be punished.

Your colleagues did an excellent job, going through his dorm room thoroughly without missing any possible hiding spots of illegal items.

“What is this?” one of your colleagues asked, his hand holding a magazine. A magazine filled with naked ladies. Oh, disciplinary action for Semi Eita and his roommate! Whatever it is, you get to avenge him.

You smirked, “Looks like point one goes to me, Semi. I’m gonna need your full name and your student id card to file a report of bringing an illegal item to your dorm.”

Semi sighed, “I’m sorry but that’s actually a gift from her, our miss president. She gave it to me last week and I forgot to hide it. How about you ask the sender instead? Since she gave it to me, isn't it technically her fault, _no_?" 

“What?!” you yelled at him, almost grabbing him by the collar for accusing you. Again.

 _Fucking rude_ , you gritted your teeth with your fists clenched on your sides. 

Your colleagues turned their heads on you. “I didn’t expect you are that kind of person, Miss President” your guy colleague chuckled as he flipped through the magazine to check if there are any illegal items in there.

You were conflicted, confused about how you can defend yourself at this moment. You hit rock bottom, thanks to the devil himself. 

“Enough. I guess this is just a conflict between two people in love. It’s a gift you said? Fine, you can keep this but please get rid of it from this dorm” another one of your colleagues came to a conclusion to avoid this stupid madness from going on any longer. 

You were frozen in your spot, all thoughts were flown out of the window to defend yourself. 

Semi’s lips formed into a thin line, politely accepting the magazine back with both of his hands. “Thank you so much for your kindness. Don’t underestimate our body president. She’s actually.. _very kinky_ ” Semi winked at you as he said those lines.

Your colleagues chuckled in silence, trying their best to not burst into laughter. “Let’s get going” your colleague had to drag you out of his room because you were unable to say anything in your defense. _Screw you for being a loser_ , you cursed to yourself.

Semi asked his roommate to close the door right after you left. “Fuck, I told you to hide it away. Why did you leave it?” he pinched the bridge of his nose. Thank goodness he saved his roommate by his made-up lie that scarred your dignity in front of your own colleagues.

“I totally forgot about it. Thanks for saving my ass back there. I couldn’t think of any” his roommate chuckled. “Is she really your girlfriend?”

Semi laughed, “What? No, she isn’t. She is just someone I like to mess around with.”

He then looked at the door, as if he was waiting for you to come back.

“Very kinky? That’s unlike you” your male colleague from earlier asked. You glared at him, and he immediately shut his mouth.

“That son of a bitch” you cursed him for the nth times. Framing you? Wow, that’s so kind of him. _Just wait and fucking see, Eita._

* * *

After the practice ended, Semi was the last one to be in their locker room to take shower. He spent quite some time in the shower thus being the last one to hop into the locker room.

What he didn’t know was, his teammates plotting on something against him. They hid his clothes only leaving him with his towel and left the locker room early. It was all Tendou's idea because Semi didn’t sing along with him during practice.

“I hope he finds it here in the hallway” Tendou giggled while Goshiki felt terribly sorry for his senior. He followed Tendou's steps to hide Semi's clothes somewhere in the hallway where most of the students aren’t using it at this hour.

Semi came out of his shower with no one in the locker room. He’s used to it since he likes peace rather than a noisy surrounding with all dudes in one room. He searched for his clothes but they were nowhere to be found. He was only in his towel wrapping his bare torso! Who could have done this? he thought.

“Tendou” he clenched his jaw. He left his phone in his backpack in which Tendou had hidden it somewhere with his clothes in it.

He came out of the locker room, peeking his head into the empty hallway hoping no one sees him. He walked along the hallway hoping his backpack was lying somewhere around here.

“What the hell are you doing?” a voice appeared from behind, and standing behind him was you.

You looked at the familiar figure and gasped. Who would have thought you’d see a man half-naked in this hallway?

Semi rolled his eyes at you. “Does it look like it’s your business to interfere? No, right? Move along.”

“Are you trying to flash people?” you asked, no barrier with your words that came out of your mouth. You earned a gasp from the latter. The usual sarcastic gasp you have accustomed to.

He scoffed, “The hell? What am I? A pervert? I said _scram_! Why are you still standing here? Unless you want to help me then I guess you can stay. Ugh.”

You laughed. It sounded unusual to Semi Eita because this time he felt eerie. Or are you actually a ghost his teammates have been talking about? _Crap_. If you weren’t real... _then_.

“I guess I should leave you alone trying to find your clothes. You won’t be needing my help after all. So, good luck!” you raised your fist in his face with a mischievous smile. Provoking him is something you like. 

Soon after, waves of laughter and chatters filled the empty hallway signifying there were people coming their way. Semi panicked because he still hasn’t found his clothes! Fuck, can you help me, please? Just this once!” he begged.

You laughed. Feeling powerful because Semi Eita, the devil himself had to beg you to help him? How does it feel being on top of the world, hm? “Wow! I never thought this day would come. The word 'amazing' is an understatement for me. Wow, really.”

You crossed your arms, looking at him from the top to the bottom. Your face felt hotter with each second passing by. _D-does he always looks this handsome?_

Semi furrowed his eyebrows as the voices sounded closer than before. "Please, can you help me?”

You felt guilty because he sounded genuine asking for your help. You growled, “Fine. Go into your locker room and wait till I find your clothes. Is it in a backpack or?”

Semi nodded hurriedly, “It’s in a backpack. Please help me! Thanks in advance! I’ll be waiting in the locker room!” he took off in a rush, leaving you alone in the hallway.

While you were searching for his backpack, a group of students from earlier greeted you. You smiled and asked them to move along and ignored what you were doing. You finally spotted a white backpack lying behind the trash can. “I guess this is it!”

Semi heard the raps on the door. You then walked into the locker room to hand the backpack over.

He heaved out a relieved sigh, “Thanks!”

You rolled your eyes, “Whatever. I was trying to not report you for flashing other people.” It was a joke, really.

Before you could earn a response from him, the lights turned off. You jumped out of shock when the darkness greeted both of you all of sudden. You looked at your watch, “Of course the lights will be switched off. It’s 9:00 p.m. already. Get back to your dorm, Eita.”

“Huh? First name? Really?” he huffed in annoyance. He put on his shirt and pants hurriedly, his back facing you in the darkness. You wouldn't have seen his naked figure, right?

“Whatever. I’ll head out first” you said and left the locker room without waiting for his permission.

Semi watched you left, a pang of guilt was felt in his heart as he recalled what he had done to you before. “Thanks, I guess” he mumbled quietly.

* * *

Someone had left a note for you on your desk. “Loser” was written on the piece of paper. Thinking it was Semi again, you brought the note to his class. “Is this your doing again?” you asked in annoyance.

Semi shook his head, “No.”

You rolled your eyes, “Please don’t play with me right now.”

“I swear it isn’t me!” Semi denied. He was telling you the truth! The note, it wasn’t from him.

“Why are you always lying?” you asked, crossing your arms over your body. The whole class had their attention on both of you.

He grunted softly, “I swear to god it wasn’t me. Good lord, I am not lying. True I have sent them to you before but this note, it wasn’t from me!”

“How many times do I have to deny that it wasn’t me?” Semi had lost his anger. He slammed his desk with both of his hands, got up, and left his class.

You were surprised, of course. Why the sudden anger? Maybe you pushed him too far? That’s why he lost his mind? You didn’t have the intention to chase after him. After all, he did scar your life and left you with nothing but rage.

Maybe it was partially your fault for not believing him. All that dude did to you was lie since day one, how could you believe him? Now that you found out it wasn’t from him, you felt guilty. You tried to apologize but his only response was, “I don’t need your apology. You can keep it to yourself. I don’t want to hear an apology from someone so awful.”

You were offended. You cried your heart out later that night because you were trying to apologize but he denied you with an insult.

Semi felt guilty, he didn’t mean what he said especially in the last three sentences. He said that out of anger he was keeping inside and lashed it out on an innocent person. God, he felt horrible for insulting you while you tried to apologize.

“Do you know why little boys always pull on girls’ pigtails while they are playing?” Tendou asked him one day when he barged into his dorm. Ushijima wasn’t around and he felt bored so he came to provoke Semi Semi who was available.

Semi shrugged his shoulders, “How am I supposed to know?”

Tendou tapped on his shoulder, “It is because pulling their pigtails are the easiest way to grab the girls’ attention.”

Semi felt dumb for not understanding something so simple. Tendou sighed, rolling his eyes out of frustration. “What I am saying is that you provoked her for nothing because you know that’s the only way to have her attention. That’s the only way to have her talking to you, am I right? Deep down, you like her. like, _like her like her_.”

Since when did Tendou spout nothing but facts? He chuckled in disbelief, does he? Does he like you? He was even more confused with his own feelings. Why can't he live a less complicated life where he can admit his own goddamn feelings?

“Where did you get this info, Tendou? Please don’t joke around. I have no time for this” Semi laid on his back and tossed the ball in the air. His mind wandering to the first day you talked to him and dragged him to the school’s principal office room. He chuckled because he remembered seeing your devastated face after leaving the principal's room.

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine. That show’s great” Tendou laughed before letting out another sigh. “Come on semi, if you think you like her, you should go for it. She... may have felt the same way too.”

The thing is, he would never admit his feelings even though it’s true. He abandoned his feelings every time he saw you, neglecting your apologetic stare hoping he’d come and talk to you. Bt he didn’t. He eventually stopped interrupting you like he normally does.

And graduation came quicker than expected. Your frenemy relationship ended without getting the closure both of you have been seeking for. At the graduation ceremony, both of you looked at each other getting on the stage receiving your diploma certificate.

Without saying anything, you looked at him for the last time before leaving the school forever.

Now, what the hell is he doing in front of you? The pain you felt over a year ago felt new and alive after burying them at the back of your mind.

“Can we go?” you asked your roommate, she was having the time of her life waiting for the band to start performing.

“No, we can’t. Remember the guy I am seeing now? He’s in the band!” she pointed her finger to the band upstage.

Oh, wait. What? Is she seeing Semi? If yes, God.. you don’t know how hurt you’ll be.

“Which one?” you asked, silently hoping it wasn’t Semi. “Please don’t let it be him don’t let it be him” you closed your eyes praying for the best.

“That one! The drummer!” she answered. The said drummer waved his hand at your fellow roommate from the stage.

Semi turned around to see his bandmate waving to your roommate. “This is some interesting shit” he mumbled softly. He looked at you once again, you’ve gotten matured since the last time. “Pretty” he smiled. Then he realized, “What the fuck was that Eita!” he cursed himself in his mind.

His band started tuning to the song “Do I wanna know” by Arctic Monkeys. It’s one of his favorite songs. Since he’s the lead singer and also the lead guitarist, he got to choose his songs.

You never know Semi’s actually into music, considering the fact that he was once an athlete during school. His voice is surprisingly soft and sexy. _s-sexy?_ you stuttered. He looks hotter than before, more built and he’s gotten taller too. 

_Do i wanna know?_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_Was of hoping that you'd stay_  
_Baby, we both know_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Semi would be lying if he said that he didn’t have feelings towards you. The crazy banter that you guys had? That’s the only time he got to talk to you and he missed it after leaving high school. Hating you wasn’t his intention nor it was true. He never hates you, he was just annoyed. He wished he could be friends with you but he was restraining himself from getting hurt if you didn’t share the same feeling as he did.

_Crawling back to you,_  
_Ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few? ‘cause I always do_  
_Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've fallen through_  
_Crawling back to you_

You were sure your eyes didn’t miss it. He sang the lines _“Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new”_ while looking straight into your eyes as if he was delivering the lines dedicated for you. Your entire body felt like it was on fire and the chills from being in an air-conditioned space had long gone.

“Why is he looking at you like that? Do you guys know each other?” your roommate asked. See, you were right. You weren’t seeing things. Do all people in this room notice the same thing too?

You shook your head, leaving your roommate’s question unanswered. You cleared your throat as you chugged down the alcohol drink in front of you. Your throat burned, forgetting it was a sipping whiskey.

_So have you got the guts?_  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_  
_I’m sorry to interrupt. It’s just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
_But we could be together if you wanted to_

_Yes_ , he was delivering these lines especially for you. He never thought he’d see you here again and who knows if he has the chance to see you after this short encounter? He might as well be honest to his feelings and confront you about it. He did promise himself that if he ever meets you again, he’s going to apologize for what he did to you back in high school.

The gig felt longer because your roommate wasn’t budging even an inch, her eyes fixated on the guy she’s seeing at the moment. You let out a soft growl as you stuck by her side until their gig ended. Even if it means having to confront the Semi Eita you despised.

“Hey, thanks for coming. I appreciate it a lot!” the drummer walked over to where your roommate and you were sitting. Pulling her into a quick hug, he waved his hand at you. “Are you her roommate? She told me about you. It's nice to see you!” he said, the smile never leaving his face while he talked to you while hugging onto your roommate’s waist.

You smiled, “It’s nice to see you too. She told me a lot about you too. You guys look good together.”

“Oh, can I steal her from you for the night? I thought I will get your permission first before taking her out” the drummer asked politely. He’s a really nice guy.

Screw you, roomie.

“Oh- you shouldn’t ask me for my permission. I’m not her parent! But, yeah of course you can! Please take care of her for me, will you? Don’t do anything risky, pretty please” you joked.

Your roommate mumbled a soft thank you before she followed the fellow drummer backstage.

You were left alone and finally, it’s time to head back to your room. As you were about to get up from your seat, a familiar voice called your name from behind. “Ah, shit here we go again” you whispered to yourself.

“I thought I’d come to say hi,” he said awkwardly. Wait, why is he acting awkward?

You panicked, your mind trying to process what he said to you just now.

“Oh. Haha yeah, what’s up?” you replied. You were about to make a comeback but you thought both of you are now young adults and should be acting professionally.

“I saw that my bandmate took your friend out. Have you guys known each other for long?” Semi asked, he stood in front of you awkwardly. His posture seemed off and his ears turned red.

You contemplated for a while, “I just met him today, to be honest. But she told me a lot about him. So.. yeah.” Your words trailed off. You gave him an awkward smile.

“Look, I am here to apologize for the beef we had while we were in high school. I know I denied your apology when all you wanted was to apologize nicely. I wasn’t on the right mind and lashed it out on you. I’m sorry” he explained.

“Oh, thought so. Just so you know, you made me bawled my eyes out that night" you chuckled.

Semi felt guilty even more. You could see the terror in his eyes when you told him.

"But I’ve forgiven you already so it’s not a big deal at all. We are adults now so all is fine, I guess. But that doesn’t mean I don’t hate you less” you joked.

“Just kidding” you laughed. It was his first time hearing you laughed sincerely.

His ears perked up, a smile forming on his lips.

“So you don’t hate me anymore?” Semi asked, fiddling with his slender fingers. You shook your head, mumbling a quiet ‘no’ followed by a chuckle after.

“Thank goodness. So, do you want to grab a drink? It can be here or anywhere you want” he wanted to spend his free time with you, trying to fix his arrogant mistakes in the past.

“Sure, that sounds nice. just bring me to anywhere you’d like” you agreed.

He then ended up bringing you to another bar and paid for your drinks. _Is this actually the right time to confess? Screw it, I’ll just wing it_ , he thought.

“Are you seeing anyone?” his question almost made you choked on your drink.

You looked at him, “No, I am not. Why did you ask? Afraid if i’d ask them to beat you up for what you did?”

Semi laughed, shaking his head in denial. “No, that’s not what I meant. I was just asking. Feel no pressure to answer, by the way!”

“I have already answered your question, Semi. I said no” you chuckled. It feels nice, talking to him nicely like this. Never thought the devil has a good side.

“Oh, I see. D- do you mind if we hang out? Like as a friend if you don’t mind” Semi asked, he looked at your face with an unreadable expression. What would your answer be?

You looked at your drink, “Great! that sounds nice. You can ring me up if you wanted to hang out. I live nearby so yeah I guess that sounds cool.”

“Nice. I have something to say actually. I have been meaning to tell you this before we graduated but never had the chance to tell you” Semi’s words trailed off.

You asked him to continue.

“I think I have feelings for you, more than a friend. And this has been going on since we were in high school” he confessed. “But of course, being friends come first before taking our friendship to another level since we didn’t have a great start” he chuckled.

His words left you dumbfounded. Did you hear him right? Wow... who would have thought he likes you? Because you were confused with your feelings too. You snapped out of your thoughts, “oh.”

“Oh?” he asked.

“I mean.. yeah. It makes sense that you maybe liked me before, just like I did. Wait, like I do because I still am” you stopped. “I guess I still like you, Semi.”

Your heart was beating rapidly that you felt it almost jumped out of its place. Confessing to someone has never really crossed your mind before, considering that you have always thought dating useless guys is a waste of time. 

Semi felt his heart did a whole flip after you said that. “That’s nice to know. It’s nice to get a closure we didn’t have before.”

You chuckled, “Let’s take things slow. I- uh, am afraid if we’re moving too fast everything will come to an end.”

Losing you for over a year was not a good journey for him. He lived in constant guilt every single day. But he thought maybe you’ll hear this when everything comes in a better resolution soon. He smiled at you, “Yes, we should take things slow.”

“Thank you for sticking up with my attitude before. I was going through a phase I guess” he laughed it off.

You smiled, shaking your head. “Both of us were going through a phase. Now that we are matured adults, we can talk things out rationally, you know.”

He giggled, agreeing with your statement. “You are a really nice person. I feel bad.”

You chuckled, “You’re surprisingly a nice person as well, Semi.”

Both of you then burst into laughter as the next band played their song as it drowned your voices in the cozy surrounding.


End file.
